


In Broad Daylight

by pekeleke



Series: Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince. [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Complete, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is public hanky-panky...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Broad Daylight

****Title:** ** **_**In Broad Daylight.** _ **

**Fandom:** **Harry potter (Snarry)**

**Characters** : Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Author** : pekeleke.

**Rating** : G.

**Word** **count** : 976

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**A/N** : Unbetaed. Written for the adventdrabbles **(** **[DW](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/)** **,** **[LJ](http://adventdrabbles.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)** **)** 2013 Prompt 17: Catching Snowflakes On The Tongue.

This is the fourteenth part of my **[Harry Potter And The Clueless Prince](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)** series.

**Summary** : In which there is public hanky-panky...

****A/N:** Now you can download this story on PDF format at [rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=272&key=PEKELEKEd8dab1a3431b59d2183f0b4c29ce4cb9)**

  
**_**I** _ ** **_**n Broad Daylight.** _ **

Harry laughs as they walk down the road, grinning with such delight that Severus' breath hitches at the realization that he feels strangely full. Full of joy. Full of gratitude. Full of a bright sense of hope.

They'd woken up in a tangle of bare limbs and rumpled sheets and so far their morning-after hasn't become the awkward nightmare he expected. Unlike every single one of his past sexual partners Harry spent the entire night touching him like a treasure. He's been kissed, cuddled and adored within an inch of his life and the experience left him reeling with the shocking realization that nobody has ever bothered to make love to him properly before Harry.

“Where have you gone, my Prince? You seem to be a million miles away.”

Harry's curious question breaks into his thoughts and he smiles apologetically, fixing his gaze on the hand trying to entwine with his own and marveling at how... unobtrusive... he finds the simple contact.  
“I'm right here with you, Harry. I was just... wool-gathering.”

“You were thinking about last night, then.” Harry smiles and lifts their joined hands to place a chaste kiss atop his gloved knuckles, startling him into gasping with surprise like a flustered old maiden.

“Don't do that! We shouldn't engage in this sort of hanky-panky while we're smack bang in the middle of Hogsmeade and in broad daylight, no less.”

“Why not?” Harry frowns, coming to a standstill in the deserted street and looking pointedly around. “There's nobody else here and, even if the entire village comes out to see us walk past, I happen to love you both in the dead of the night and in broad daylight, Severus.”

“Harry...”

“Look at me. I refuse to be your dirty secret. Do you understand me? I don't deserve that sort of nonsense and neither do you.” Harry whispers fiercely, untangling their entwined hands in order to cradle the back of his neck and tug his head down low enough to plant a scorching kiss on his lips, boldly demanding the kind of passionate response that makes Severus groan with unbearable need and flush to the roots of his hair as soon as they pull apart.

“I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to imply we should hide our relationship, Harry. I... I'm a bloody idiot, I guess.”

“Don't say that. You're just extremely shy, Severus. You're comfortable showing your displeasure to the world because that doesn't expose you to anyone's rejection, but the idea of risking your heart for love makes you feel unnecessarily insecure.”

Severus smiles self-deprecatingly, looking down the road towards their eventual destination. Rosmerta's seasonal lunches have always been worth braving the cold for and indulging themselves with one had sounded like the perfect way to celebrate their new closeness before he'd opened his mouth and ruined everything...

“Some Prince I'm turning out to be... Are you sure my pitiful charms are worth putting up with all my hang-ups, Harry? I can be a right terror when I'm in a snit. I'm too serious half the time. Too... self-conscious. The last time I did something even remotely carefree was when I tried to catch snowflakes on my tongue to make Albus smile a few months before he died.”

“Bah! Humbug!” Harry says so seriously that Severus gasps with shock and stares at him, wide eyed. “See? I can sound like a grumpy old terror too, if I want to. You're not the only man in the world with a difficult temper and you don't have to turn yourself into a god-damned clown for my amusement.

“I've always known how formal you tend to be, Severus, and the idea that you'd do something as uncharacteristic as poking out your tongue to make a sick old man laugh goes to show precisely why I'd choose you over a thousand merry idiots in a heartbeat. You are _you_ and you are perfect the way you are. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, my love.”

Those words hit him like a train at high speed, pushing into him with such force that he has no other option but to open himself up to them, allowing them to conquer the last bastion of his feeble resistance and settle atop its ruins, creating an entire new landscape within him.

His heart swells as Harry's gaze softens in reaction to whatever it is that the brat reads in his face and he doesn't care about what any passerby may think of him when he grabs Harry Potter by the lapels of his winter coat and kisses him breathless in the middle of Hogsmeade.

Harry hangs from his neck like a determined limpet, refusing to let him take a single step backwards when their kiss comes to an end. A soft giggle twinkles in the air as his brat muzzles the warm skin of his marred neck with the cold tip of his nose, muttering into his ear:  
“I can't believe you just snogged me in broad daylight, Severus Snape.”

That playful whisper burrows deeply under his skin, settling like a soft blanket over his wary soul and gifting him with the kind of warmth that changes a man inside. His breath hitches as he looks into emerald-bright eyes and realizes that he can no longer remember how it feels to own a heart that isn't full of Harry.

“What can I say? I love you in broad daylight too, Harry Potter.” He voices the truth hesitantly and the triumphant whoop he receives in response makes him smile with the awareness that his life will never regain its former orderly peacefulness. His existence from now on will become as loud, crazy and unpredictable as the lion in his arms and the truly amazing thing about it all is that the idea doesn't terrify him half as much as it probably should...

 

**TBC  
  
**


End file.
